


Halloween

by fallenangelyhn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, One Shot, YohaRiko as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelyhn/pseuds/fallenangelyhn
Summary: Little Riko's eventful memory with a kid on a halloween day.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is far but I get inspired on a Yohariko illustration I see on pivx. It's my first time to write a story. I hope you like it!

Halloween, another normal day for little Riko. For her, Halloween is a just day to pass through like the usual. She never bothers to celebrate it anyway. She don't even needed to. Kids around her neighborhood were knocking at the doorstep of every house they wanted to go over, yelling "trick or treat!" matching their horrifyingly cute customes and halloween make ups for herー a exciting one to experience, to everyone's liking. but well, it wasn't really exciting to look forward for her.

"Riko, sweetie. Mommy's going to the neighborhood's house. Do you want to come along? You can get sweets if you do." Her mom speaks standing at the doorstep of her room, it's door was wide open to pry over easily to the girl whose busying herself playing on her piano by herself. 

She glances over from her shoulder to give a brief look at her mom, shaking her head politely dismissed her mom without stopping playing the piano "No Mom, I'm okay here alone. I want to practice so I will stay and play" a lie, obviously, a lie. She just wanted to stay and not to bothered about this halloween day.

"Are you sure? Halloween is ending soon." 

"Yup. I'll watch over the house so mommy you can go"

  
"Okay sweetie, I'll be back soon. Make sure to look over the house okay?" 

"Yes, Mom."

Once her mom is gone, She let herself to get immerse in playing piano from on forth. Well, she had nothing to do, right? why not just play something else with so she won't get bored and get interrupted. Not like she would entertain the kids that will knock through their door. She don't really like to busy herself giving candies to the kids at her age that's having fun with looking scarily ridiculous costumes. She's not fan of it at all. 

After awhile, a small shuffle can be hear from her back, she didn't really notice it at all. She was too immerse on playing the piano. A small yet cute voice letting out a " **Rawwwwwwr**!" from her back was heard indicating that someone was with her but she didn't bother to look back. 

"Hey! Atleast act surprised even just a little bit, would you?!?" The girl at her back whined when her retortー from scaring the red head didn't seem to work. "Hey, Don't just ignore me!" "Don't just ignore meeee!" The girl keeps on repeating the words that it made Riko snapped "You're so noisy! I can't focus! Can't you see!? I'm playing hereー" Riko to turn around, stunned at the sight of a girl with magenta eyes, blue-hair head, a bun styled on the side of her head with a..what's that? A black feather? Oh, what a cute kidー wait...a kid? 

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

  
"I'm a ghost and that's nothing for me to pass through your realm!" Said the so-called 'ghost girl' in glee, a visible protuding cute little fang on her mouth was shown as she grins cheekily. 

"A ghost? Are you serious? There's such a thing as a cute ghost like you? I haven't met one before" The blue haired girl suddenly flinch at the blunt compliment, red hue forming on her cheeks showing how embarrassed she is of what Riko had say. 

"W-What are you saying!? You're so weird!" 

"I haven't also see a blushing ghost before!" She mused teasingly before going back playing the piano but without ignoring the ghost kid she met just now. 

"Ghost-san, What is your name?"

"I can't tell you, It's in the rules"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because it's halloween!" The blue-haired girl pats her chest proudly bemusing a proud look before continuing "The day today is a special day, the boundary of living world and underworld gets blurry and once in a while, Yoー I feel like I want to scare people once in a while! It would be fun!" 

Riko stops on playing the piano, turning around to look over the girl to observe her. She hums softly "I see, you're feeling lonely right?" She saw the ghost stiffened at the declaratiom before bellowing "T-that's not it!" her cheeks flares up by the accusation, an adorable sight to remember for the redhair girl. "I'm here to scare you! What are you grinning for? Am I not scary for you? You're so weird! You're so weird, mortal!" Riko grins and returning to her seat, facing the piano. "I see, I see. I get it. I'll play some songs for you, Lonely ghost-san~" 

Riko started to play. She glances to the ghost kid who seems stopped at talking, She moves a little bit closer to Riko, watching the red hair playing with her soul-less eyes, it seems sparks a little. Riko felt amusement when she felt the ghost kid was enjoying her playing the piano so, she played more songs, Riko occassionally hearing some enthusiastically words emitting from her like "Woah! You're so good!" "Wow that's so beautiful" "Play more, play more!" Glancing at the ghost kid, she chuckles at the sight, It's really adorable to look at but, she supposed to be scared, right? However, she enjoy this ghost's presence and she didn't know why. Was a ghost supposedly have this kind of atmosphere? She know they were scary but this ghost is nowhere near to be afraid of. She wonders.

They played alotー more like she played alot of songs, as per the ghost kid demands, occassionally giggles can be heard accompany with the soft play of the piano. It was joyous moment for Riko, maybe for the ghost kid too, she thought. 

And then, she heard a faint mumble from the ghost kid. "Ah.. It's time already, I should go back to that place"

Riko looks at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing that the time has gone to end and the ghost kid will go back to her world. 

  
"...Yes. And my mom is coming back too soon..." 

Silence. She heard silence before the ghost kid speaks again.

"...but I don't want to go back yet....I still want to play." The ghost kid mumbles softly. "So, can you please play with me? Just little bit longer?" 

After what the ghost kid said, Riko then now faced the kid and upon looking at her, Riko feels a little bit lonely. Even just for a little bit of time with the kid, she feels she wanted her to become her friend and play lots and lots together but she knows it's impossible _yet_. The kid needs to go back. Riko tries grabs the kid's cold hands but she couldn't so she moves a little closer to the kid. 

"Me too, ghost-san, I want to play with you again so go back to that place, if you don't you won't get reborn right?" 

"R-reborn?"

"Yeah! Come here again if you reborn! I'll be waiting for you. It's a promise" She stretches out her pinky finger towards the ghost kid. The ghost kid just look at her pinky fingers for awhile, it felt like a sealing a contract, a deal between them. either way, it's a special bond between the two of them that she knows it was something worthwhile to keep and fulfill, then the ghost kid moves her tiny hands out stretching the same way riko did, latching their pinky fingers together. 

"Promise?"

  
_"Promise."_

* * *

"Trick or treat!" 

"If you don't give yohane treats, Yohane will shall place curse on you!" 

"Yoshiko-chan.. c-curse, not a prank? zura"

"Yoshiko-san! Get down! And stop standing on the chair everytime when you're at your crazy antics!"

Riko looks at the enthusiastic over the halloween day-blue haired girl, standing on the chair sporting a black cape draping over her. 

_Halloween huh?_ Riko thought. She drops her arms on the table where she was seated on, resting her chin on one of her hands, plopping her elbows as a support as she watched the blue haired fondly. Memories flooding her again. She flashes a small smile to herself as she reminisced a certain ghost kid from her past.

_It kinda reminds me of_ _that day._

_The day I met her._

**Fin**


End file.
